


Stranded围困

by Loukid



Series: Conversations（对话系列） [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukid/pseuds/Loukid
Summary: After an encounter with bandits, in which they were outnumbered, Arthur and his knights are injured and trying to make their way back to Camelot. Merlin has only grown more and more tired of the way Arthur treats him as weak and in the way. After the fight, both stressed and irritated, they push each other too far, and stray dangerously close to a conversation they never have.他们遇到一伙强盗。在混战间，亚瑟总用对女孩儿的方式小心翼翼地护梅林周全，好像他很柔弱似的，梅林对此感到很生气。亚瑟和骑士们因为寡不敌众都受了伤，在回城的路上，他们进行了一次前所未有的危险谈话。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098918) by [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips). 



梅林嘶地倒吸一口凉气，受伤的手臂一阵抽痛。隔着绷带，他用指尖轻轻地擦拭伤口，疼痛让他皱起面庞。真是一片混乱。一些骑士受伤了，亚瑟也受伤了，这都是某个傻瓜在打斗的时候一刻不停地回头看他有没有危险造成的。如果他把这愚蠢的责任心放在保护他自己和留心那些敌人上面的话，梅林就可以使用魔法然后提供一些切实的帮助。然而现实恰恰相反，他被迫躲在一棵树后边，好像既柔弱又无能的样子。看着那个傻瓜一遍一遍地回头，检查他是不是还乖乖呆在自己给他指的位置。眼睁睁地看着亚瑟受伤就已经够糟糕的了，但是在梅林冲出去解决掉一个敌人，但却因此而受伤的时候，再看那个人脸上的表情……

一阵哆嗦，他往篝火那儿挪近了一些。他们不应该生火的，可亚瑟觉得这个晚上很安全。他们端掉了大部分的强盗，如果那些人还想过来寻仇的话，重新整顿得费一些时间。在寡不敌众的情况下骑士们也表现得十分英勇，但他们也可能没这么幸运。幸好梅林没受重伤，如果他被人攻击，其他骑士又自顾不暇。在这种情况下亚瑟又老回头看他，他要如何是好呢？暴露的风险太大了，冲出去解决那个强盗是个错误，那只手臂就是代价。可在不使用魔法的情况下，这是他唯一的选择。

他从没见过亚瑟这么暴怒的样子。这个蠢货肯定又认为他碍事了，他才不会觉得梅林那么做是在救他的命呢。他再一次隔着临时弄的绷带擦拭伤口，疼得畏缩。绝望的旅途耗尽了他们全部的物资，这附近也没长什么能派上用场的东西。即使他四处张望，看着一个个倒下的骑士，他心里也很清楚，他不能冒险使用任何魔法，就算只是用来清洗伤口也不行。

受伤之后他就更是个负担了，他会被盯得更紧。他们的白痴王子永远只会这么干。有时他真的很想简单粗暴地在手心生出一团火来，然后告诉亚瑟他实际上是怎么一个人。他不柔弱，并且永远不会变得柔弱。只是，除非他自己想要暴露，没人会知道。把视线转向燃烧的火堆，他不知道在真相败露后应该如何保全自己。这不是他头一回产生这样的想法了。

尽管很疼，他还是抚上了那团绷带。

“别去弄它了。”

又呼痛一声，声音有些太尖了，梅林转过身去看到亚瑟一瘸一拐地朝篝火这边走。王子在他身旁坐下，眼睛盯着他臂上的绷带，而梅林的目光也落在亚瑟的腿上。那道伤口要是再砍在右边一点点的话……

“你应该去睡觉，我们明天要赶一整天的路。”亚瑟声音很轻。

梅林觉得自己整张脸都因为愤怒而变得扭曲，但是他控制不住自己。他真的恨透了亚瑟这时不时的话里有话，好像他很柔弱一样。他别开眼睛，等着自己消气。在有人受伤的情况下，亚瑟基本不会接受他不服从的行为，更何况他们之中大部分的人都受伤了。他心不在焉地用拇指蹭着绷带边缘。

他的手忽然被大力捏住，梅林瞪着一双眼转头看向亚瑟。

“说了别去动它了！”亚瑟又重复了一遍，这回要强势得多。

梅林视线下移，落在他的手被紧紧握住的地方，点头。过了一会儿，亚瑟松开了手。

“伤口需要清理，”梅林说，“它快要化脓了。”

亚瑟发出愤怒的声音，“你之前就应该去用一些水的！”

梅林因他话里的怒意而畏缩，他很讨厌自己退缩的模样；这只会让亚瑟觉得他更加的柔弱，可他明明不是这样的。他不是因为亚瑟生气了才退缩的，他会有这种反应是因为某种程度上他觉得自己好像辜负了亚瑟似的。不能清洗伤口不是他的过错，只是剩下的水不够所有人的需求了。他必须要优先考虑那些受伤更严重的人，那些被战斗弄得更狼狈的人。他要怎么样才能让这些水尽到最大的作用呢？

“伤得比我重的人还有好多。”他咕哝着，瞥向亚瑟，判断他的反应。骑士们受伤时，亚瑟像一只走投无路又负伤的动物，毫无征兆地在危险的强烈情绪间转换。现在不是耍嘴皮子的时候。

亚瑟对上他的视线，静止了一会儿，又把目光放在梅林手臂的伤口上，尔后又看回他的脸。梅林希望自己可以做些什么，向亚瑟证明他真的没有他认为的那样碍手碍脚。也许，只要亚瑟少花些时间在他的“软弱”问题上生气，他们就能早一点回去了。

“你能撑到我们回到城堡的时候吗？”亚瑟问道，语气有些急迫，“如果它感染了，那时候情况会有多糟糕？危及生命？”

“我们还有多远？”梅林问，尽管他已经知道答案了。计划朝前看通常能让亚瑟冷静下来。他想说他不会被一个小小的刀伤放倒，但他确实见过有人因为伤口感染而死的情况。

“还要三天，用这种速度的话。”亚瑟说着，眼神游离在伤痕累累的骑士们沉睡的身体上。一如往常，他们睡得跟死人一样，只有听到威胁的声音才会醒来。“你能在路上采到有用的草药吗？”

梅林皱眉，这是什么鬼问题？亚瑟知道他平时要花一大把时间帮盖乌斯采草药，如果采药的时间太长了话，他就会故意派一大堆活给梅林做，并以此为乐。

“我一直在找，”他说，掩饰不住语气里的恼怒，“要是找到什么有用的东西，我会把它们用在伤得最重的人身上。”

亚瑟转向他，一张脸又因愤怒而扭曲，“你会把他们用在你自己身上！”他厉声说道。

“我的伤跟他们比起来根本算不上什么，它不会影响到我，我不会拖大家的后腿！”

他的话激得亚瑟露出一个奇怪的表情，眼睛疑惑地盯着那团绷带。梅林觉得自己可以看到他脑子里的想法，毋庸置疑，他在酝酿那些羞辱人的话，比如说碍手碍脚还把自己搞伤了什么的。所有的骑士都懂要怎么处理伤口，他们根本就不需要他。或许至少，他们不认为自己需要他。他不得不陪在他们身边，他们伤得太重了。如果真的到了那个地步，他们再遭到袭击，梅林就会使用魔法，就算这意味着他会被逮捕。

“你的伤比你自己承认的要重得多，”亚瑟带着怒气低声说着，“梅林！我不是个傻瓜。”

“我会没事的！如果你认为我柔弱到连手臂的擦伤都忍不了的话那你真的就是个傻瓜！”梅林叫嚣着，为亚瑟对待他的方式感到疲惫，他真的不是他想的那样柔弱。他一直在默默承受，可这会儿真的到他承受的极限了，“你干嘛非要我陪着你一起过来？就是为了在这种事情发生的时候冲着我发脾气的？我不是个战士，但我也不柔弱！”

“小声点！”亚瑟指责，又到处看了一圈，“你会吵醒他们的！”

梅林只是气呼呼地皱眉。当然了，骑士们不可能看到他用这种挑衅的语气跟王子说话，就是被看到了也是这个白痴活该。通常，他会接受和满足自己的命运，但也有特殊情况，到那时候他只想随便念几句咒语然后让亚瑟瞬间糊一脸泥，或者发现他正穿着裙子。事实上，如果他没受伤，梅林会毫无愧疚心地送他上天绕场一周。只要看着他那张脸，看到他知道梅林根本就和柔弱这词搭不上边之后的表情，他就觉得这么做的下场是值得的。

“对不起，殿下，”他讽刺地呢喃着。真心希望手臂别再抽痛，亚瑟止住认为他很弱的想法，“那我就去找些水过来，解决我们所有人的问题？”

亚瑟脸上闪过一连串表情，其中一些甚至接近愉悦，但这并不能让梅林心情好点。有时候他真的好想回到最初的那些日子，因为很讨厌他，所以根本不在乎那个人对自己的看法。

突然，一只温热的手抚上他的额头，他吓了一跳，停止了那些胡思乱想。然后拉开一小段距离，再次瞪起双眼。亚瑟继续触碰他，好像他很脆弱似的。他还用手敲了敲他的头，可即便是带有一丁点疲倦或疼痛迹象，那只手的触碰也是温暖的。这个白痴好像觉得他一碰就会碎，这一点激怒了他。

“没发烧，只是疯了，跟平常一样。”亚瑟轻声说着，语气有些奇怪的不自在，嘴角扯出一个紧张的笑容。

“我怎么就疯了？”梅林生气地说，他知道这样很可能过界了，可他却不在乎了，“我们需要水，我不睡觉，没准能找到一些。”

亚瑟皱眉，表情马上暗了下去。梅林开始颤抖。也许亚瑟是对的，他可能真的疯了。他明明知道在他的骑士们受伤的时候，亚瑟的心情变得有多快，他怎么就这么蠢非要跟他闹？他们不是在独处，只有在他们独处的时候他才能逃掉惩罚。

“那些强盗可能还在这附近！”亚瑟表示反对，靠得更进，“我们现在寡不敌众，还受着伤。你当真认为一个人在夜里到处跑去寻找水源是一个好主意？”

梅林咬紧牙关。对啊，实际上，是个绝妙的好主意。如果那帮强盗真的重振旗鼓过来寻仇的话，没准还真能让他撞上。他可以轻轻松松地解决掉他们，还不用冒着被抓包的危险。只不过，他不能告诉亚瑟那些。随着时间的流逝，守住他的魔法秘密早就举步维艰了。以前他可以很轻轻松松的使用魔法来提供帮助，但是现在，亚瑟的眼睛好像永远都黏在他身上，等着他碍事，或者等着他受伤。

“我们需要水，”他固执地回答，“你知道回卡梅洛的大致方向，但对这树林可不熟。我们没法保证在回去的路上能经过什么溪流，三天对受伤的人来说有点太长了。”

“明天出发的时候我会让莱昂和卡瑟鲁斯去找食物和水源，”亚瑟坚定地说着，看了一眼在睡觉的骑士们，又把眼神转回来，“去睡会儿吧梅林，这是命令。”

梅林感到一阵恼火，明目张胆地绷着脸。知道他生气了，亚瑟皱起眉头，牙关紧咬。

“为什么要让这唯二没受伤的人去冒这个险？”梅林吼道，“如果强盗找上门来了你会需要他们的。我只是有一条受伤的手臂，只要你同意的话我很容易就能找到水。”

亚瑟狠狠抓住他那条没受伤的手臂，把他拉近至一个让人觉得不舒服的距离。梅林皱眉，身体往回靠。而亚瑟没有像他预想中的那样发火，他只是害怕。

“只要那些强盗还在，我就不准你在这片树林里单独行动，”他低吼着，“他们要是找着你了你要怎么办？把自己绊倒然后正好摔在他们的剑上？”

梅林觉得自己的脸都被气红了。他多么渴望告诉他真相啊。他要做的不过是挥挥手臂，然后那群强盗就全趴下了。被骑士们围着的时候他没法这么干，但是单独行动的话……那他就可以解决掉所有的威胁然后确保他们能安全的回到卡梅洛。亚瑟对他那些’柔弱‘、’笨拙‘的评价一开始还挺有意思的，但是时间长了他就不开心了，而且还会给他们带来危险。

”好歹我知道要怎样把自己的眼睛锁在敌人身上。“在他能克制住自己之前回了嘴。

放在他上臂的手松动了一瞬，就像亚瑟准备放他走一样。他睁圆眼睛，尔后又眯在一起，握着他的那只手更紧了。

”你什么意思？“他阴郁地问着。

梅林咽了一口唾沫。他知道在他们日常斗嘴的时候嘲讽亚瑟的剑术是个怼他的好方法，但是在这种（几乎）骑士团全员重伤，他们还要走好几天才能回到卡梅洛的情况下……在马窖度过余生都算他走运了。

“忘了它吧，”他抱怨着。亚瑟牙关紧锁，他的手也一样。梅林蹙额，“殿下。”他补充道。

“喔，别停啊，”亚瑟说，语气生硬，“你可从来都不拘泥于你的身份的。”

梅林知道他自己太过了，他们之间是有一条界限的，它总是在摇摆。某种程度上，他总是知道那条线是划在哪里的，然后死守着自己这边。他从没真正越过界，只是偶尔会踩在它的边边上。可到了亚瑟变成这个样子，骑士们都受伤倒地，他们甚至还没脱离危险的时候，那条线对梅林来说就变成了隐形的。

“你需要休息，”梅林说，凝视着亚瑟的那条腿。他的伤口只会因为他们每天的步行变得更加严重，“你的伤——”

“我问了你一个问题，梅林，”亚瑟打断他，一脸固执。

梅林的眼神又一次在骑士们身上流转，在任何一个骑士都有可能醒过来然后旁听到他们对话的情形下（虽然这不可能），他当然不想从梅林嘴里听到那些质疑他战斗能力的话了。

“你没集中注意力。”梅林小心翼翼地说，仍然希望亚瑟可以撤回这个问题。他们游移在一场前所未有的危险谈话之外。

亚瑟发出一阵嘲笑，轻轻地推开他，“说得跟你什么都知道似的。”

梅林又开始感到燥热。因为不懂那些高级的格斗招式，所以亚瑟老觉得他没用。他必须要咬住嘴唇才能阻止自己不冲亚瑟一顿吼，紧张的气氛已经蔓延，开口只会让事情变得更糟糕。

“承认吧，”亚瑟戏谑地说，“你只是因为我救了你的小命，所以觉得尴尬而已。”

梅林瞬间就炸毛了，“不是你救的我，”他吼着，“在他成功杀了你之前我把他推一边去了，因为你只顾忙着回头看我，所以根本都没注意到他又往你身上扑过去了！”

亚瑟的脸涨得通红，但梅林在担心别的事。他不敢相信自己的勇气，他居然声称自己救了他。梅林救过他很多次，今天终于没用上魔法，然后发生了什么？反过来让亚瑟成为那个英雄了。

他没有丢出那些恼人的话语，相反，亚瑟的声音轻柔而冷静。

“我当然要回头看你了，”他说，“我们众寡悬殊，他们人太多了。我担心有人会冲向你然后——”

“然后我自己可以搞定啊！”梅林气坏了，“你以后不许这么做了亚瑟，不能让视线脱离你的敌人。”

亚瑟嘲讽地笑了，“你要怎么搞定？你能怎么搞定？”

“我没你想的那么手无缚鸡之力！”梅林恶气冲冲地说，音量有些太大了。环顾四周，庆幸没人被吵醒。

“所以你要怎么做？”亚瑟不屑地问，“如果哪个强盗冲过去对付你，而我们都在忙着解决其他人的话要怎么办？你要怎么办？”

梅林咬牙切齿，很想说点什么，字眼儿都冲到舌尖了，可就是什么都不能说。如果被乌瑟流放，他就不能保护亚瑟，不能完成自己的命运。所以他什么都没说。

“这是我的想法，”亚瑟说，“你是我的仆人，保护你是我的职责。”

梅林感觉自己在颤抖，他真的太生气了。亚瑟又在用那种奇怪的眼神看他，说得上是温柔。他这副样子只会让梅林更生气。他不是什么需要亚瑟保护的小宠物，他从来没有像现在这样过，这么恳切地想在亚瑟面前使用魔法。他真想把那副温柔的表情撕得稀碎，然后向他展示，他的那份保护是多么的没有必要。

“你要是死了就保护不了我了啊。”

梅林愤怒的陈述带来一阵沉默，他完全没意识到这是他能说出口的话。不过一瞬，他就想收回刚才的话。他只是想让亚瑟停下对自己无休无止又危险的保护欲，然后就这么说错了话。

亚瑟好像被他的话震颤吓到了，表情变得令人担忧的茫然。梅林一点也不开心，因为他们不小心进入了一场不该有的谈话，这种话是他们中的某个人濒临死亡的时候才能讲的。

亚瑟蹙眉，抬起一只手像是要伸出去触碰梅林似的。

“梅——”

“殿下？”

他们都吓了一跳。莱昂就站在他们旁边，十分尴尬。梅林脸红了，在心里猜测莱昂听到了多少。他讨厌给骑士们造成柔弱的印象，跟厌恶亚瑟用那种眼神看着他的程度差不多。

亚瑟抽身向后挪，梅林心里十分震惊，他们刚刚居然离得那么近。他根本就不该挑起那段对话，至少不是在这种情形下。

有时亚瑟就是这么令人捉摸不透，梅林不知道该说什么，或是做出怎样的反应。

“嗯，莱昂？”

莱昂最大限度地鞠了个躬，梅林感到十分难为情。他绝对听到了些什么，所以才清楚自己打扰到了他们，尽管连梅林也不知道刚刚到底算是什么事情。

“您之前说想在黎明之前行动，现在差不多是时候了。”莱昂说，听起来相当犹豫。

亚瑟清清喉咙，“谢谢你，叫醒其他人吧。”

莱昂点头，很显然没抬眼去看他们俩，就去执行他自己的任务了。梅林觉得他好像脸红了，真希望自己是错的。刚才的对话被打断，他不确定自己是不是为此感到高兴，亚瑟当时是想说什么呢？有什么要说的呢？

骑士们看着亚瑟，互相搀扶着，有些人拄着临时拐杖，梅林不自觉的又把目光放在亚瑟腿上。他真的也该去弄一根拐杖的，但梅林知道自己劝不动他。

“好了，先生们，”亚瑟说，四处看了一圈，“我们不知道那些强盗是不是还在跟着我们，就算他们还在的话，现在这个时间点也不可能行动。所以我们就利用这个优势，赶紧出发。莱昂，你去找些水和食物过来，别跑远了。”

莱昂点头，十分专业，好像几分钟之前打断什么严肃的谈话的人不是他似的。梅林气呼呼地皱眉，如果待会发生战斗的话，亚瑟肯定会需要莱昂来保护他.

“梅林，”亚瑟叫他，梅林猛地一转头，差点扭到脖子，“如果你的手臂能撑住的话，就跟着莱昂吧。”

梅林感到难以置信，瞪大了眼睛，可亚瑟已经开始行动，发表其他事令。莱昂走过来站到他旁边，梅林只是呆呆的冲亚瑟眨眼睛，基本反应不过来。这是表示亚瑟听进去了他说的那些话，还是只不过在经历了那种尴尬对话之后，亚瑟想把梅林打发走？

最后，他也不在乎了。莱昂不会像亚瑟那样一双眼睛黏在他身上，所以万一有什么事情发生，他行动起来会更方便。在莱昂不注意的时候他可以使用魔法，来帮大家找水源和食物。心里一阵欢呼，一抹笑容浮现在他脸上。

所有人都整顿好，排出一个完全不整齐的队形，尽管已经竭尽全力，却还是蹒跚而行。亚瑟转身，一只手搭在梅林肩上，靠得很近，撞上他的视线。

“别做傻事。”他说，灼热的双眼盯着他看了太长时间，让他感到些许不自在，随后便转身离开，一瘸一拐地向骑士们走去。

梅林盯着他的背影看了一会儿，关于亚瑟刚才的行为，他有点不确定自己现在的心情。一和莱昂离开大部队，他就开会找机会使用魔法。三天的时间太长了，普通的搜寻方法肯定不行，他们需要他的魔法干涉。

 

FIN

 


End file.
